


Careful the wish you make

by Nayla



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: I don't know what I'm doing??????????????????, M/M, Oh god, Second Person Narrator, and I hurt too because I just love them so much leave me alone to cry, and tommy isn't thomas and he hurts a lot, and william of house of m suddenly finds himself in the young avengers reality, but apparently I'm doing it, so basically there are a lot of realities, soulcest feeds my soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayla/pseuds/Nayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is nothing like Thomas. In this universe you didn't grow up together, he doesn't really know you because how could he when the only things you share are a face and a team? He doesn't love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful the wish you make

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Mici's "and get him to swap our places" because it's one of the best fanfics I've ever read, but my fic's not set on the same universe, I don't actually know what's happening here so maybe you should stop and go read mici's fic instead.

"I don't have feelings and I don't hold hands." Tommy says and you are surprised that it hurts. You thought your heart hadn't made it that day in prison when you finally found him and you were shaking with excitement and longing, when he looked at you with the bright esmerald eyes you've missed for so long and asked who you were. You thought nothing had survived that day, but there was this brave tiny miserable bit that did, and you only know that because now it hurts and whimpers and _dies._

Thomas used to hold your hand during every event you had to go, during formal meetings and dinners, not caring that people would talk, that they would say you're too old for that, that your closeness with your brother was cute when you were children, but now it was a little _weird_. He used to hold your hand, intertwining his fingers with yours, he used to kiss and lick it and laugh everytime you tried to push him away. You never noticed how much time you spent holding his hand untill you switched realities to one where you can't do it anymore. But you're painfully aware that there's an empty space between your fingers his would fit perfectly, so you clench your fists hard and try not to think about what you've lost.

Your Thomas had feelings, he had feelings so strong and intense he knew he shouldn't be king. He wasn't bothered when uncle Pietro and aunt Lorna sat you both down to discuss who the heir to Genosha should be, he even made a small victory dance when they settled on your name because he knew that if it was up to him, there would always be a chance of him blowing everything up in a fist of rage. He lost his temper easily and you could tell when he was upset just by the way he moved, or by the way he chewed on his bottom lip, or by the way he ran over to you and said _"I'm upset, pet me"_. That was the thing, he may have learned to hide what he was feeling from the press, from your bodyguards and even from members of your family, but he never tried to keep something from you. You're twins and you've learned to share everything since always, you've learned to share toys, clothes, beds, secrets and feelings.

He used to feel everything you did and you kinda hated him for it. You hated him for all the _"I know"s_ he's ever said, but specially for actually knowing exactly what you needed before you knew it yourself. You hated him for bringing his hands to your face, for kissing your tears, your cheeks and lips, for saying another _"I know"_ and for adding a _"I love you too, silly."_ You knew that what you started doing was wrong and you really tried to blame him for it, you tried to hate his stupid smile and his stupid face and his stupid everything, but he was so ridiculously happy, you could see it, you could feel it in every touch, in every smile, and you were happy too. How could you not be?

He used to feel everything you did, but also everything you didn't and you kinda loved him for it. You loved him for the stupid amazing faith he had in you, for all the times he had to talk you into believing you were going to be a good king and all the times he didn't talk, but sank to his knees in front of you and made you believe you could be powerful and just and loved by the people just as much as he loved you. But the more you loved him, the more you began to hate youself, - you tried to hate him once and it didn't quite work out.

Everytime you kissed, he smiled against your lips, he had fun collecting moans and pleas and _"stop"_ s and " _don't stop"_ s. He enjoyed all the sneaking around, the pretending, the lying, the _"excuse us, my brother and I have more important issues to attend."_ He even made plans about running away in case someone found out about you, he wrote them down and named them _"the incredible adventures of Genosha's renegade princes,"_ the jerk. He laughed everytime you scolded him for it, everytime you said you wished you weren't brothers, he laughed because he didn't know that you really did. He didn't know how desperately you wished for it everytime he touched you.

You've learned to be careful with the things you wish for when you were six and made it rain coulored marshmallows for the whole week following your birthday. You thought you had learned to be careful because _your wishes come true_ , but you didn't, not really, not untill you lost him for good.

Tommy is nothing like Thomas. In this universe you didn't grow up together, he doesn't really know you because how could he when the only things you share are a face and a team? He doesn't love you. He feels nothing and you wish you could have that in commmon with Tommy, at least. You wish you could stop feeling guilty, alone, wrong and incomplete.

You _wish_ you could stop.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for my bad english, but I hope you liked it anyway! 
> 
> btw the title's from my fav musical "into the woods"


End file.
